The visual pigment (Rhodopsin-metarhodopsin) of Drosophila autofluoresces to blue and ultraviolet (UV) excitation. This is witnessed in vivo by the deep pseudopupil, or, on a cell by cell basis, after the cornea is optically neutralized under immersion oil.